Cora Wilson
Cora Wilson is a minor character in Carrie, who is a part of The Mortimer Snerds led by Chris Hargensen. She is portrayed by Cindy Daly. History Cora is the twin sister of Rhonda Wilson and a member of The Mortimer Snerds. She can first be seen playing volleyball with her classmates against Rhonda and her other classmates. When her team loses, she says very mean remarks about Carrie White. During the opening credits, Cora is seen opening her locker covered with a towel and talking to Sue Snell about the Prom. She and Rhonda take part in the shower incident, which leads her to detention by Miss Collins. She is nominated for Prom Queen but also helps out in counting the ballots. Cora can be seen dancing at the beginning of the Prom with The Beak, who was her date. Cora is also seen staring at Carrie when she arrives with Tommy Ross. When Carrie crowned Prom Queen, Cora congratulates her by clapping and smiling. She hands her a bouquet and gives her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. When the prank is pulled on Carrie, Cora looks shocked and disgusted. When Carrie begins using her powers against the students and teachers, Cora goes with Miss Collins to help Tommy, who had been knocked out by the bucket. While trying to revive Tommy, Miss Collins grabs Cora by her ears when she begins acting hysterical in panic as the lights go off during Carrie's rampage. She, Miss Collins and a few other students pick up Tommy's body and attempt to carry it out but Miss Collins is knocked away from the group when other students bump into them. Miss Collins is then killed, while Cora is thrown out of view. Trivia *Cora was nominated for Prom Queen, however, she also helped out in counting ballots, which likely could have been a goof. *Cora reappears in the 2013 remake as Nicki Watson. *In the original script Cora and Rhonda are more like Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau, acting more as twins, while the film itself never mentions their relationship, past referring to them as "The Wilsons" and only the credits identify who they are. *Cora is based on Donna Thibodeau from the novel. However, her name was given after Cora Simard, who was the mother of Rhonda Simard. *Neither she or Rhonda are ever referred to out loud by name in the film, only surname. *In the original script when Miss Collins calls out for Cora and Rhonda they say **”Here…” **”…Miss Collins” *Despite being sisters, Cora had a slightly larger part than Rhonda. *In the original script, it is said at the beginning that Cora and Rhonda are sisters but not identical twins. However, the rest of the script refers to them as identical twins, even calling them "The Twins" a few times, which can be assumed that in the film they are fraternal twins. *The Twins appear in every film adaptation of Carrie but with different names, Except for the 2002 TV film. **Carrie (1976) - Cora and Rhonda Wilson **Carrie (2013) - Nicki and Lizzy Watson *In the original script, Cora and Rhonda wear fake eyelashes to the Prom. *Cindy Daly and Deirdre Berthrong have appeared in Eight In Enough. * Cora and Julia are the 4th Mortimer Snerds members to be killed by Carrie White. *Cora is the first member of the the group that went up to check on Tommy Ross. Gallery cora1.png|Cora bullying Carrie IMG_20150301_222846.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.07.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 8.14.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 7.05.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.37.16 AM.png|Cora chanting "Plug it up!" Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.38.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.39.03 AM.png cora3.png|Cora in English class Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.41.09 pm.png Images005678.jpg 542089.PNG Carrie_8.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.46.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.46.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.47.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-01-15 at 8.02.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.45.58 AM.png 141565436.png|Cora's shocked expression after Chris gets slapped by Miss Collins A9CD2593-E859-470F-962B-565B32CFC259.jpeg|Cora at Kelso's Cafe FreddyandCora.PNG Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.57 pm.png SISTERS.PNG IMG_3838383838383838.jpg.jpg|Cora's name on the Prom King and Queen ballot Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.24.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-30 at 8.42.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-27 at 4.34.44 PM.png CoraandCarrie.PNG|Cora congratulating Carrie Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.30 pm.png CoraWilson.jpg|Cora watching the prank 986012.png|Cora laughing at Carrie Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.50.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-21 at 8.16.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.57.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.15 pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_4.31.51_PM.png miss collins and cora.jpg|Cora and Miss Collins trying to revive Tommy Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.22 pm.png IMG_0469.jpeg Screen_Shot_2018-01-22_at_8.00.56_AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.04 PM.png|Cora and other students carrying Tommy’s body while trying to escape 1312571534.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.09.13 pm.png GFCRETB.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 5.34.35 PM.png IMG_0471.jpeg|Cora’s death Screen Shot 2017-09-21 at 7.34.48 AM.png|Cora in Carrie CBS Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.00.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.02.44 AM.png IMG_0304.jpg|Cora on the film's soundtrack CD Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1976 Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brunette characters